Do You Love Me?
by Anata 1703
Summary: Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Tapi Nico tidak pernah tahu apakah gadis itu mencintainya atau tidak. Dan sekarang Nico ingin membuktikannya sendiri.
LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT IS NOT MINE!

BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

.

.

.

.

Anata 1703 mempersembahkan

DO YOU LOVE ME?

Pairing : Nico X Maki

Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort

Warning : Sedikit OOC

.

.

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Tapi Nico tidak pernah tahu apakah gadis itu mencintainya atau tidak. Dan sekarang Nico ingin membuktikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari minggu memang hari yang tepat untuk bersantai maupun jalan-jalan. Sebagian orang ada yang bersantai di rumah karena memang tidak ingin keluar rumah ataupun ingin istirahat dari segala aktivitas yang terus menerus dilakukan selama seminggu penuh. Tetapi ada juga yang jalan-jalan bersama dengan keluarga, teman dan kekasih walaupun hanya ke taman bermain, kebun binatang ataupun mall. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut merah yang saat ini sudah bermandikan peluh karena ia berlari dari rumahnya ke tempat janjiannya dengan sang kekasih, bahkan baju yang dikenakannya pun sedikit basah karena peluhnya.

"Nico-chan pasti sudah menunggu lama" gumam gadis yang bernama Maki tersebut.

Ya, ia memang sudah terlambat 30 menit. Mereka janjian pukul 15.00 dan sekarang sudah pukul 15.30. Salahkan saja mamanya yang mengajaknya ke rumah sakit sehingga ia telat begini. Karena Maki adalah pewaris utama dari rumah sakit yang dikelola keluarganya, membuatnya sesekali harus memantau rumah sakit keluarga Nishikino tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah Maki di sebuah cafe tempat janjiannya dengan Nico. Ia pun masuk dan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Sampai matanya terpaku pada sebuah meja yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia melihat Nico sedang mencium seorang gadis berambut ungu yang ternyata adalah Nozomi, temannya sendiri. Hatinya hancur melihat hal itu dan ia merasakan matanya memburam karena air mata yang berusaha ditahannya. Ia pun mendongak ke atas agar air mata itu tidak menetes. Dan saat itu juga ia berlari keluar dari café tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, dua orang yang menjadi objek penglihatannya tadi menyeringai senang.

Maki terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuan arahnya, ia hanya mengikuti naluri kemana kakinya melangkah. Bahkan beberapa kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki dan menghiraukannya. Kakinya terus berlari dan baru tersadar ia sudah sampai di taman. Segera saja Maki duduk di sebuah bangku yang kosong karena memang keadaan taman yang lumayan sepi. Nico yang sedari tadi mengikuti Maki hanya menatap sendu pada gadis itu. Sebenarnya Nico tidak tega melihat setetes pun air mata mengalir dari mata berwarna ungu yang menurut Nico sangat indah itu, apalagi saat ini gadis itu menangis karena dirinya. Tetapi karena rasa penasarannya yang terlalu besar sehingga ia mengindahkan ketidaktegaannya itu untuk sementara ini.

"Maafkan aku, Maki-chan" gumam Nico.

Maki masih saja terus menangis tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran dan enggan untuk menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Ia hanya merasa kecewa kenapa Nico tega berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Apa kau sudah bosan denganku Nico-chan?" gadis itu mendongak menatap langit yang juga mulai menggelap.

"Bahkan langit pun mengerti perasaanku. Kenapa sesakit ini mencintaimu Nico-chan?"

Nico yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak di belakang bangku yang diduduki Maki tertegun dengan apa dikatakan Maki barusan. Pasalnya selama 2 tahun mereka pacaran Maki tidak pernah bilang cinta padanya, bahkan saat Nico menembaknya Maki hanya menggangguk tanpa menjawab pernyataan cinta Nico. Dari situlah Nico menganggap bahwa sejak hari itu mereka berpacaran tanpa mempedulikan Maki menganggap status mereka apa. Toh, gadis tsundere itu juga tidak pernah protes saat Nico mengaku sebagai pacarnya. Tetapi, perkataan Maki barusan menjungkirbalikkan segala keresahan yang dipendamnya selama ini. Ia sangat senang karena Maki juga mencintainya.

"NICO-CHAN NO BAKAAAA."

Dan Nico sudah tahu itu suara siapa. Segera saja ia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Maki-chan" Nico pun duduk di sebelah Maki.

Maki hanya menghela nafas dan mengelap kasar air matanya yang masih tersisa.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku …"

"Pacarmu itu aku Nico-chan. Apa kau sudah bosan denganku sehingga kau lebih memilih gadis lain di hari kencan kita? Lalu untuk apa semua perhatianmu padaku selama ini jika kau akan meninggalkanku? Untuk apa selama ini kau selalu membanggakanku sebagai pacarmu? KENAPA NICO-CHAN? KENAPA?" Maki menumpahkan semua amarah yang ditahannya tadi. Untuk sesaat Nico masih terdiam. Jujur, ia tidak tega melihat Maki menangis seperti itu. Ia pun meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka. Ia menatap lembut pada gadis berambut merah itu dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Tatapan Nico menyendu. Gadis di depannya terlihat begitu rapuh dan semua ini karena dirinya. Tangannya terjulur menghapus air mata Maki yang masih setia mengalir.

"Aku minta maaf. Semua ini salahku. Kau hanya salah paham Maki-chan" Nico berkata lembut.

"Sebenarnya …" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Seorang gadis berambut hitam baru saja memasuki sebuah café. Sepanjang jalan tadi ia bersenandung kecil menandakan suasana hatinya sedang baik karena ia akan kencan dengan kekasih tercintanya. Sebenarnya masih terlalu cepat 15 menit dari jam janjiannya, tapi karena tidak mau membuat Maki, sang kekasih menunggu, ia datang lebih cepat. Langsung saja Nico berjalan ke meja yang ada di sudut ruangan karena memang hanya meja itu yang kosong. Seorang waitres menghampirinya dan Nico memesan cappuccino latte. Sambil menunggu pesanannya Nico memainkan game yang ada di smartphonenya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang waitres datang mengantarkan pesanannya dan Nico mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya.

"Ck, sial" umpatnya saat melihat tulisan GAME OVER di layar smartphonenya.

Ia memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam sakunya karena sudah tak berminat melanjutkan game tadi. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 15.15 dan Maki terlambat 15 menit.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?' pikir Nico.

Saat masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya.

'Itu pasti Maki-chan' gumamnya. Senyum lebar tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tapi senyum itu luntur seketika saat tahu yang datang bukan Maki, melainkan …

"NOZOMIII".

"Aku bukan hantu Nicocchi. Tidak perlu sekaget itu."

"Huh, orang yang datang bukan orang ku harapkan" cibir Nico.

"Kau jahat Nicocchi. Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Maki-chan. Kami akan kencan hari ini. Tapi …" Nico menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi? Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Nozomi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Nozomi?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Nozomi, Nico malah bertanya balik.

"Aku juga sedang menunggu Elicchi. Kami juga akan kencan hari ini" jawab Nozomi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Nicocchi. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Maki-chan?" tanya Nozomi lagi.

"Entahlah, sudah 2 tahun kami berpacaran. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Maki-chan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku. Aku merasa ia tak pernah menganggap serius hubungan kami."

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikannya Nicocchi" usul Nozomi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Nico tak mengerti.

"Buat ia cemburu Nicocchi, buat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu selama ini. Ah, itu Maki-chan datang". Double N itu pun melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Dan benar, gadis berambut merah yang sedang di tunggu itu sedang celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Nico.

"Mendekat ke arahku Nicocchi" perintah Nozomi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti Nozomi" protes Nico.

"Sudah ikuti saja perintahku. Mendekat ke arahku seolah-oleh kau sedang menciumku."

Nico mendekat ke arah Nozomi. Selama beberapa saat, mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Jika dilihat dari dekat, mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, jika dilihat dari tempat Maki berdiri mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman karena posisi mereka membelakangi Maki.

Sesaat setelah itu, Nozomi dan Nico melihat Maki berlari meninggalkan café.

"Maki-chan sudah pergi. Dan aku melihat ia menangis, itu tandanya ia cemburu Nicocchi."

Kedua gadis itupun menyeringai senang karena rencana mereka berhasil.

"Cepat kejar dia Nicocchi" perintah Nozomi lagi.

Nico hanya mengangguk dan berlari keluar café. Tapi baru sampai di pintu ia berhenti.

"Arigatou Nozomi atas saranmu" Nico tersenyum lebar pada Nozomi.

"Dan bayarkan minumanku ya" ucapnya lagi sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Nozomi.

"Huh, dasar. Lihat pembalasanku di kampus besok Nicocchi" Nozomi tersenyum licik membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada gadis penggila school idol itu.

"Ada apa Nozomi?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang yang ternyata adalah Eli, kekasih Nozomi yang sedang ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Hai, Elicchi. Aku hanya memikirkan hukuman apa yang bagus untukmu karena kau terlambat."

Nozomi tersenyum licik lagi. Oh, shit. Selamat untukmu Eli karena sudah membangunkan singa yang tertidur. Berdoa saja agar kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh kekasih mesummu itu.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Maki tidak bergeming, bahkan saat Nico sudah selesai bercerita ia tetap membisu.

"Maki-chan, ku mohon maafkan aku. Kalau kau ingin marah lakukan sepuasmu. Aku terima" Nico memelas.

Maki tetap diam.

"Ayolah Maki-chan. Bicaralah, kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tetap diam aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Asal kau tahu, orang yang paling kusayangi hanya kau Maki-chan. Ah tidak, kau bukan lagi orang yang paling kusayangi" Nico pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Maki.

Maki tertegun mendengar ucapan Nico dan enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Nico yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah pun berhenti.

"Seseorang yang sangat kucintai untuk saat ini dan seterusnya yaitu kau Maki-chan, tidak ada yang lain" ketika Nico akan melangkah lagi, ia merasakan ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang dan sebuah kepala yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Nico-chan. Aku… aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku memang bodoh, tidak peka, padahal kau hanya ingin mendengarkan 'aku mencintaimu' kan dari mulutku. Aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Kukira kau mengerti perasaanku. Kalau kau tanya apa arti kau bagiku, kau sangat berharga Nico-chan, aku selalu menikmati setiap saat bersamamu. Kumohon, jangan meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Maki di sela isak tangisnya.

Nico tersenyum mendengar ucapan Maki meskipun saat ini ia juga sedang menangis. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Maki lebih erat. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke dada Maki. Nico selalu merasa hangat saat ia memeluk Maki, terlebih gadis tsundere itu membalas pelukannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dilepaskannya pelukannya pada Maki dan menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di bangku yang mereka duduki tadi. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Maki dan perlahan dibaringkannya gadis itu ke pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Maki-chan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Hanya saja, aku ingin tau apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku" Nico membelai rambut warna merah yang ia sukai itu.

"Tapi …" Nico menjeda perkataannya.

"Tapi apa Nico-chan?" tanya Maki penasaran.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi?" Nico mengerling.

"Ti-tidak ada, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali" tetap saja sifat tsunderenya tidak hilang. Nico hanya tertawa, ia tahu Maki sedang menahan malu karena ia melihat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Hmm, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengatakannya lagi?" goda Nico.

"Tetap tidak akan kujawab."

"Mungkin kau lebih suka jika kucium? Bagaima…" sebelum Nico melakukannya, Maki sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibirnya singkat. Seketika pipi Maki memerah sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Begitu juga dengan yang dicium, Nico melongo sesaat sebelum ia tersenyum yang menurut Maki err aneh.

"Kau mau lebih Maki-chan?" seringai Nico. Ah, kerja bagus Maki. Kau yang memulai dulu dan tentu saja balas dendam itu tidak akan kurang ataupun sama seperti yang kau lakukan barusan.

"TIDAAAKKK."

Dan kau harus berterimakasih Nico karena berkat rencana Nozomi gadis tsundere itu bertindak berani hari ini. Ah iya, kekasih Eli itu juga sudah menularkan kemesumannya padamu. Jangan lupa, besok kau akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh Nozomi.

.

.

.

.

OWARI


End file.
